


101 ED-Street

by Fenris0604



Category: 101 Dalmatian Street (Cartoon), Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Multi, dalmatian dog cartoon dog jokes big picture show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris0604/pseuds/Fenris0604
Summary: Ed Edd n Eddy have been running away from the angry kids when the scam gone horribly wrong. Double D is nephew of Dodie Smith! Thanks to Dr Marco Dolittle they reached to the place called Candem Town in London. Now they live in 101 Dalmatian Street with Dalmatian Family! What journeys will they get into with this big family?
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 101 Dalmatian Street by Disney and Atomic Cartoons  
> Ed Edd n Eddy by Danny Antonnuci  
> This takes place in Ed Edd n Eddy Big Picture Show.

Story by Fenris0604 (deviantart username) All rights is dedicated to rightfull owners of their show: 101 Dalmatian Street is owned by Disney, while Ed Edd n Eddy is owned by A.K.A Cartoons (Danny Antonucci) and Cartoon Network This story takes place in events of Big Picture Show movie.

In the forest there were three boys walking in the meadow of nowhere.

"I'll tell ya! We will meet my bro and he will tell you anything!" The short boy says in sassy yet with cocky attitude. Meet Eddy the con artist and leader of the two boys following him. He wears yellow polo shirt with purple collar and sleeve hams with a red vertical line on the right side. He's also wearing light blue pants with wallet chain and also wears red shoes. His skin was pinkish... colour. He also have 3 black hairs sticking out from the head. Speaking of head he looks like as if he never had a neck.

"Oh man oh man!" The big than the other two exclaimed with happy and joyfull tone, turning to the other boy. "I can't wait to see Eddy's Brother DOUBLE D!" This is Ed. He's a muscle, but he doesn't have an actual brain so... Sometimes it happend to that. Ed wears green long sleeved jacket and red and white striped shirt. Dark purple pants and black shoes. He has also yellow skin.

"Yeah I've heard that Ed." Said the boy named Double D. A sensitive, yet intelligent boy. He wears a red t-shirt and the purple shorts. On his head there is black ski hat with two white stripes on each sides. He has a big chin and his skin is desert sand-beige.

"Come on guys!" Eddy told his sidekicks. "Bro won't just get the letter from us!"

At the word 'letter' Double D started to think. As if he was forgetting something that felled off in his head. After pondering for a moment. He realized something as his eyes widened. He looked at the two.

"Wait, Gentleman!" Double D called out making two stop running and looking at him confused. "I don't think we have to go to your brothers house, Eddy."

"What do you mean, Sockhead?" Eddy asked irritated. What does he mean it anyway?

"Well for your information..." Double D said as he took the paper from his hat. "I've got this letter from my aunt, Dodie smith. She lives in London. I was about to read it, before you came in and had to read it later after we made the 'scam that went horribly wrong'."

The last word was a little bit irritated toned. This scam was horribly wrong like hell. It was supposed to be great carnvial with lots of fun and joy, but only thing that happend was just chaos and misfortune. Double D coughed up a bit, before reading it.

_"Dear Eddward, I am leaving the london and get to the tropical island for a time being. I know your parents were working really long lately, so I decided to leave a house for you. Of course you can bring your friends Ed and Eddy, since you three don't like separated from each other. Sadly I haven't brought three tickets for you and your friends. So I asked Dr. Marco Dolittle (my old friend) to bring you here in secret. Be safe in those travels Edward. My house is 101 Dalmatian Street in Candem Town. Your dear loving aunt, Dodie Smith."_

"Who the flip is that Dr. Marco Little?" Eddy asked confused putting his hands on his hips.

"It's Dr. Marco Dolittle, Eddy" Double D corrected his friend. "I'm not sure where to find him. I don't even know who he is!"

"That would be me."

The male voice of a young adult. Three of them turned around for the source of the voice. From the tree's it was a tall and quite slim man. He has a blond shaggy hair and has some strings of hair on his chin and moustache in the same manner. He wears a white Lab coat and a orange t-shirt with white letters that says 'dog' on it. He has also black pants and brown shoes on him.

"I'm Dr. Marco Dorian Dolittle, at your service."

"Hello!" Ed said waving his head joyously.

"Why would you call yourself dollittle?" Eddy on other head asked rudely.

"Eddy, Language!" Double D said scolding Eddy, then he turned to the man. "I apologize for my Eddy's behaviour sir. He doesn't know what he says."

Dr. Marco only raised his hand to signify it's allright as he calmly looked at them.

"Your Aunt told me about you three so it's fine." He said with calm reassuring smile. "I will take you to the place you were invited to."

With that said he took a branch and suprisingly to three Eds it was bending like a lever, because in reality it was! The ground was shaking and made eds took a step back, before the square shape opens up like in elevator showing the steps into the down. They looked at the smiling doctor with astonishment.

"Now." Doctor said as he is walking down to the place unknown. "Shall we?"

Three of them looked at each other, before they follow Dr. Marco.

* * *

As the three of eds followed Dr Marco Dolittle they had a lot of questions in they're mind such as:

_"What this place takes us?"_

_"_ _What will be down here?"_

It was more likely Edd and Eddy, unlike Ed which his thoughts were actually saying: _"Butter Toast"_

Yeah... Definetily not what you expected. As they finally reached the destination. They're jaws felled down except for Doctor's which he only smiled. "It's impressing isn't it?" Dolittle says as he shows the big room of the underground. It had metal curved stands in other to the underground not to fell down. The floor was more of a rock like, but it was like any other floor in the room or in the port. There was also a Submarine. A bit bigger in size. It had Dolittle Express written on its sides. There were also workers on this place bringing some supplies into the journey.

"Woaah it's sooooo big!" Ed exclaimed goofily looking at the submarine. "

This is so extridonary!" Double D said looking at the place and the submarine nonetheless.

"How much it cost to make that...?" Eddy asked without hiding his own suprise to see this place. It looked like as if they were in the caves or something.

"Well it costed around 100.000 USD" Doctor said making Eddy looking at him with suprise and horror.

"100.000 USD?!" Double D and Eddy exclaimed in suprise and shock. This was very much money to it! Eddy is almost starting to hyperventilating hearing this!

"Cool!" Ed said dumbly not understanding the situation.

"Well... Atleast I still have money and fortune of my great grandfather..." Doctor said sheepishly seeing their reactions. "Either way let's get you guys to the submarine."

With that said from the doctor. Three of them went to him and got inside the submarine. What eds saw inside they were shocked beyond imagining. The workers are JUST ANIMALS! There was a bear who is cleaning the window from the submarine. Monkeys who are cooking a food at that moment. There were also other animals such as dog, parrots etc.

"Eddy... Tell me I am hallucinating...!" Double D said holding his head in shock.

"I don't think you're hallucinating, sockhead..." Eddy was also in state of shock to see it.

"So cool!" Ed said without any problem. It was more like excitment than shock.

"How about I'll explain in dinning room?" Dr Marco proposed to them and had nod in return from Eds. He then told a some animals that we're going to start the engine and went underwater. Once Polar Bear had closed the door to the inside of the submarine they started to finally swim underwater. In the Dinning Hall Eds and Dr Marco were sitting on the chair while getting the food from the penguins who suprisingly acted like a waiters from the restaurants. Double D remembers of how did the restaurant scam had failed due to Eds... Well you can clearly know what happend...

"I think you might wondering why there are animals here." Dr Marco said to three eds. However Eddy responed rudely.

"You bet we are, doc. What the heck is going on?"

"Oh oh! I know I know!" Ed said raising his hand as if he was in school.

"He must be the Animal King who is controlling the animals and making the army of them in other to take the world!"

"Ed, please!" His wise friend said looking at him then back at doctor. "I'm sorry about that, Ed has a wild imagination of things."

"It's allright Eddward." Dr Marco said calmly. "I think I will start explain what's going on."

And DR Marco started to tell the story about himself and his lineage. His great, great, great, great, great grandfather was the first the one who learned to speak the animals. Everyone were thinking as someone crazy having all animals and talking to them as if he understood them. They weren't realized that he understoods the animals until someone ask him to help him cure his cat. It was just a boy. Boy was sad about the cat feeling. kindly helped the cat as he understood whats wrong with the animal. After the cat was cured he was well known as a good vet who can cure all animals. His grandfather had some adventures with the animals in the journey. In one of the journeys he found a first love. A women named Rosalia. She was very beautifull. They were into each other and by that they married 3 months ago. Then they had a kid and his lineage keep going on and on. Eds were excitment, well except for Eddy who is just bored and just sits here.

"That's amazing!" Double D exclaimed in awe. He had no idea that Dolittle had a lineage of his own.

"It is true allright?" Dr Marco said smiling seeing someone amazed by it. "Oh! I just remembered!"

As he said that he looks for the thing from his pocket. After he found it he showed the ear plugs like objects.

"What the hell is this?" Eddy asked getting the object alongside Ed and Double D. "Try to put it in the ear." They listened to the doctors words as they put the earplugs in their own ear.

"Now. Let's-" Doctor was quickly interrupted by his own dog. It was German shepherd with blue eyes and had a Yellow collar on it.

"Doctor, we are almost in London." It said, making Eds give a look of suprise.

"That's good. I will tell them get ready." Doctor responded. German Shepherd nodded and went to the others. Eds were dumbstruck hearing this.

"Did that dog just-" Eddy started

"Talked for a second?" Double D Followed

"SO COOL!" Ed then followed aswell. The doctor nodded smiling and said:

"Those earplugs your wearing are gonna helping you to understand animals. It will help communicate with them." Eds were kinda of in shock and confused. They were in shock mostly because thanks to those earplug device they can understood many animals in the planet! They never imagined something like that would happen. However they don't know why he created them.

"You will understand why I've made those in a bit." Doctor said reassuring them as if he read them mind. Eds didn't noticed it early and they might never will.

"Right now who wants to see the London?" Three of the Eds were getting of as the submarine had swimmed next to the port. After they went Dr Marco also followed the suit and then went infront of before turning to them saying in joyfull tone.

"Welcome to the world of LONDON!" Eds looked around to see the new place aside from Canada that they lived. Double D had read some stuff about London, but never in the world he ever thought that he could see it in his own right eyes. In real life. Eddy in his mindset was like they finally had reached a new safe place. While Ed was screaming happily "We're in Happy place guys!" It is a new place and a new home for Eds. However they had litteraly had to find out what will happen in 101 Dalmatian Street in Candem Town.


	2. Meeting Dalmatian Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eds finally are in Candem Town in 101 Dalmatian Street. Now they had to meet with whole family of 101 Dalmatians!

Eds with Doctor Marco were being drived by the taxi so that they could see the house. Eds were completely excited to see their new house.

The Eds with Dr. Marco had bought some stuff and luggage for the staying into the house that Double D's aunt were giving an ownership. Double D had bought some books that could be for knowledge and equipment for a testing such as magnifying glass, laboratorium equipment and so on. Ed on the other hand had bought some clothes, but also a comic books with monsters and stuff. Eddy had bought some clothes that looked some of them cool and with normal attire. Not to mention new 'magazines' if you catch his drift.

Double D was a little bit worried since he actually never owned at this young age and think he might be really useless by this. However Dr. Dolittle has reassured him that everything will be fine. Double D was still nervous, but only a little bit.

As they had finally reached the destination, the driver told them that they are in 101 Dalmatian Street. The one that Dodie Smith wrote where she lived. Eds took the luggage and look at the house. It was suprise to three of them except Dr. Marco. The some of the places on the walls were pink splashes of the paint on top. There were some also on the bottom where the whiter parts are, though it was paint splatters in spots with purple colour, not pink. The house looked like as if it wasn't cleaned up after the party.

"Geez louise...!" Eddy exclaimed looking at the house. "Were we late for the good-bye party or what?"

"I dunno Eddy." Double D responded to his friend's exclaimation. "It looks like as if she was in hurry. It's a suprise no one even noticed it."

"Do not ascend your cent."

Eddy and Double D looked at Ed confused. Dr. Marco chuckled a bit and said:

"Well Eddward, your auntie didn't mind the change of it. People in London doesn't seem to even mind that. It was made like that EVEN before she went to the airplane and going to some island."

Eds looked around and noticed no one seems to even watch it and completely see it as a normal house. It was odd, but thankfully no one seems to even mind that.

"Well I will go now." He said as he gives Double D a keys. "Also I've forgot to mention that there are dogs in this house. Hope you'll take a good care of them."

"Dogs?" The big ed asked looking around. "Where?"

"He meant the dogs inside the house, lumpy." Eddy said deadpan. Double D now started a bit nervous.

"Don't worry, Eddward." Dr Marco said putting his hand on Double D's shoulder. "I believe you three can do it."

Before he returned to the taxi. He gave the three Eds phones for each one. Double D got with orange etui. Ed got a phone with etui of godzilla with red background on it. Eddy got a yellow etui and 3 stripes on the side with colour orangish-red color to it.

"There's an app of where you can call me." He explained to them. "Just tap it and it will be calling me automatically. Call me if you need me"

He said then farewell with them as he sat down on the seat of the taxi. Giving a sign that the driver can bring him to the certain location where was his clinic for pets was.

Double D looked at the key that Dr. Marco gave him. It was just a normal key with a dalmatian key-chain. It was quite adorable to say atleast. Double D thought maybe it was just because she loves Dalmatians, since she told him how adores them.

"Well, gentleman." Double D said looking at them with smile. "Shall we go inside?"

"Yeah. I'm very beat after that travel and shopping, sockhead."

"I can't wait to see new home guys!" Ed said with joy.

Three Eds walked get infront of the doors of the apartement that they will live in. As Double D puts the key doorframes whole, he twisted key and opened the door to the house.

"Let's see what's-" Double D's sentence had cutted off as he, Eddy and Ed were shocked to see a chaos inside the house. There was a one dog here, that cleaning the area around the staircase. It was Teenager Dalmatian as you could see that he has black spots with white fur, who has a red collar silver star shaped tag. The difference on this dalmatian his right ear was black with white spots that looked like Canis Major Constellation.

However that didnt' shocked them, what REALLY made them shocked with jaw drop was the tidal wave of cute dalmatian puppies, which are the ones who are making the mess.

"So Cool!" Ed exclaimed with dumb joy.

"Geez Louise..." Eddy said with dumbfounded look.

"Well..." Double D said smiling sheepishly. "This is quite a suprise."

Eddy looked at Double D with face that says 'seriously?', while Double D chanted internally over and over the words 'don't panic'. However that didn't help while Eddy looked at him like that so he looked at Eddy and said clutching his head:

"Oh don't look at me like that! I've except 2 or 3 dogs. Not the tornado of fluff!"

"BOW WACKA WOOOOW!"

Three Eds looked back at the source of the voice and noticed that other dalmatian - teeneger nonetheless, was a female. Interesting enough there were some features that differs some of the dalmatians. She had a spots also, but from elbow just to before her toes are having pure black colour. The other feature is also her long ears. Which gives an impression of a sportswear socks. On her neck she has three rings as collars, from up to down: Dark Blue, Orange and Light Blue. Making also another impression, this time of a sweatband.

She was riding on the skateboard with the helmet on her head. Which was only making more mess than before with a dalmatian puppies nonetheless. Which makes the other teeneger dalmatian very unhappy to this.

"Dolly will you be atleast good sister and stop making more mess than already were?!" The teenage-male dalmatian asked irritated to the female dalmatian.

"Chill out, Dylan." Dolly said stopping infront of him. Taking out her helmet. "You could atleast let us have fun. Besides I don't see the point in cleaning this place."

"First of all this is in my chores list." Her brother, Dylan said before points the Eds. "Second, we should always clean up before some guests comes in like these three over there."

The male dalmatian turned to his sister to say something until he realizes someone is here as he turns around to see Eds, while Ed was waving at them with a goofy smile. This made male dalmatian to scream and trip over the hose of the vaccum cleaner.

"AAAH! THERE ARE THREE STRANGER HUMANS IN THE HOUSE! Wait who let them in...?" He was saying trying to think until the conclusion came in. "OH MY DOG! OH MY DOG OH MY DOG! THEY BROKE INTO OUR HOUSE!"

Dolly was in laughing fit seeing her brothers reaction. Eddy and Ed couldn't help but also snicker at the dogs until Double D having enough of his panic attack came to him and gently scratched him around the ear with soothing manner.

"Now, now." Double D said smiling kindly scratching him and showed him a key. "There's no need to panic, I had a Key."

This made Dylan calm down a bit making him not hearing the last sentence of Double D, while Dolly's laughing fit slowly dying down.

"Ok, ok..." Dolly said as the Laughing fit finally died down. "He has a key..."

They were calm down, until realization hit like lightning of what Double D said about the key shouting:

"HE HAS A KEY!"

This made the rest of they're siblings had formed a crowd in a room. Two oldest siblings were just looking at them. More specifically at Double D, who was the one who said about the keys confirming his statement as he had a key of the dalmatian. There was a stunned silence around in the room as the ambience came to show. No one knew how or what to say about unexpected guest and how did they get into the house without using a paw scanner. It felt quite uneasy for Double D, so he cleared his throat saying in quite nervous voice:

"Well then... Ed how about settle in while me and Eddy try to speak with these two."

"Okey dokey, Double D." Ed said smiling goofily, he walks to them.

"Any of pups would love to show Ed around?" Double D asked the crowd of the pups, he then got answer as the two of the pups jumped excited saying:

"We will! We will!"

Double D pointed at the two pups and asked simple question to these pups:

"What are your names, if I may ask?"

"My name is Dizzy!" The female pup introduced.

"And my name is Dee Dee!" Her twin introduced herself next. Athough they were both twins, they had different spots on them.

"Hello! My name is Ed!" Said goofy Ed in happy tone.

"We'll show you around!" The twins exclaimed as they lead Ed to show the house around with the other pups followed them behind, leaving Eddy and Double D with Dolly and Dylan. Dolly was apperantly not fine with it as she shows a disgusted look.

"Woah HOLD UP!" Dolly exclaimed looking at them. "We can't just let them in! They might have a fleas!"

Double D and Eddy of course were very offended. They did not have fleas! Even from home where they live - or rather lived since other Cul - De - Sac kids are wanting revenge for the scam they made. Double D was about deny this, but Eddy beaten him to it:

"WHY YOU LITTLE-!" He said with anger as he was ready to even attack her, but he was hold by Double D. "WE DON'T HAVE STUPID FLEAS!"

"EDDY, PLEASE!" Double D pleaded his friend. "Let me handle this."

Eddy growled, but lets Double D do it as he took one step back.

"I apologize for my friends rude behavior," Double D began. "but I assure we do not have fleas. If we did your brother would scratch himself really badly."

"Yeah," Eddy said agreeing with Double D. "besides Double D's has this house and me with Ed will be his roomates! Gonna say it's bad shape for the house..."

Hearing him and his two friends saying that they will live here aswell made Dolly very appalled.

"Woah woah, hold it right there!" Dolly said pointing accused paw at Eddy. "If you think sockhead and you, shorty barge in like you own this place you really got another thing coming next!"

"I have a name you know, 'floppy' and that's Eddy!" Eddy said angrilly as he putted her paw away.

"Well I think we should start with explanation-" Double D tried to reason with them, until he was cut off by Dolly, who had none of it at all:

"I don't care! Get out of our house right now!"

"Yeah," Dylan exclaimed agreeing with his sister. "You three should leave before-"

"KIDS, WE'RE HOME!"

Teenege Dalmatians and Two eds remaining looked at the source of the voice and noticed there were two adult dogs. Double D in his head deducted they are actually they're parents.

"Our parents come home..." Dylan finished. Yep. Double D had right on money allright.

"Hm?" Questioned Dylan's father. "I am usually buried by group hug by now."

It was definitely questionable why there was no pups. The mother of Dalmatian spotted eds saying:

"Oh. I didn't notice we have a guests."

Mrs. Dalmatian putted her medical case down. Double D was about to speak to them, before Dylan and Dolly had to interrupt him.

"Mom, Dad! Those three guys had barged in like it was nothing!" Dolly started as Dylan nodded agreeing with her.

"They are planning to kick us out!" Dylan said next, making Double D and Eddy being appalled at this.

"Now hold on a minute!" Eddy said coming to face to face with Dolly. "No one said about throwing all of you out!"

"Eddy's Right," Double D said agreeing with him. "All I wanted to say is that my aunt wrote down in a letter to move in here. She also allowed my two friends to come here!"

"Pfft I don't know who your aunt is." Dolly said with a scoff. "We're dogs not pets."

"And what's wrong with being one, Floppy?" Eddy said glaring at Dolly face to face.

"For your information," Dolly said angrilly glaring back. "My name is Dolly and you better have to remember it shorty!"

Eddy was very angry. He was about saying with anger, however Dolly's and Dylan's mother had interrupted the fight saying:

"Hold up. Double D is it? You said something about your aunt."

"Yes," Double D said before clearing a throat. "well you see miss dalmatian-"

This made her chuckle from it.

"No need to be so formal dear. Just call me Delilah." Miss dalmatian said her name looking at Double D.

"Allright, then." Double D said. "You see Delilah my aunt, Dodie Smith had left her entire fortune to me."

"And what is has to do with that?" Dylan asked very sceptical about this. Surely that wouldn't mean something... Wouldn't it? Double D was about to reply to this question until Eddy cutted him off:

"That's because sockhead's auntie have lived in this house you currently live in, Star Dog!"

"WHAT?!" Dolly and Dylan exclaimed in shock. This couldn't been real!

"This can't be true!" Dylan said in disbelief. Dolly turned around in more desperation that this was just a dream or anything.

"Mom! Dad! Tell me this is not true!" She begged them for answer. That they were faking it that everything was a lie or either that they might be also had wrong hearing without knowing.

"Well you see..." They're dad said with sheepish grin. Trying to think of something until Delilah putted her paw on his shoulder.

"No Doug." Delilah spoke to her mate before turning to their pups with sigh. "I'm afraid they aren't lying and if what they say is true then this boy is a future landlord while his friends-"

Delilah realized that there is someone missing there. She looked at Double D and asked:

"Speaking of friends. I only saw one so far. Where is the other?"

* * *

Double D, Eddy, Delilah, Doug and two teeneger Dalmatians went into the backyard and noticed Ed playing with a pups in a tug war. It wouldn't be so weird if Ed dragging with hand instead using his own mouth like a dog instead of being human, as humans use hands in tug of war with their pets. Ed was quite stronger than pups.

"Why am I not suprise." Eddy said sarcasticly. Double D went to Ed and said:

"I think it's time for a little bit break for the play."

"Aaaw" Ed and the puppies complained as he let go of the rope.

"Come on Double D, don't be a killjoy!" Ed said looking quite upset at this and dissapointed. Eddy went to him saying:

"Lumpy chill. You can play later with these pups. We have to come to explain some stuff to them."

"But Eddy," Ed said as he hugged Dizzy and Dee Dee. "They're so fun, fluffy and huggable!"

When Ed said 'huggable', many dalmatian pups were reacting to it before Dolly yelled:

"TRIGGER WORD!"

"What's with the Trigger- WOAAH!" Eddy said before taking Double D avoiding the avalanche of puppies who were chanting 'hug' over and over, piling up on Ed with a hug. Who doesn't mind it as he laughed in joy.

"I LOVE PUPPIES GUYS!" Ed said as he pops out from the pile of puppies smiling joyously. Double D, Delilah and Doug Chuckled at Ed's expression, seeing him he really does have a fun with them.

"Seems like there's a person who is good with pups." Delilah said with a chuckle noticing how fun they had with Ed.

"Agreed." Doug said smiling. "Atleast have also three humans who understand our language."

"Actually that's not it." Double D said as he looked at Doug. Doug looks confused. "You see we have those special ear-plug like devices that can allow us to communicate with animals. It was made by Dr. Marco Dolittle."

"Wait- Dr Marco Dolittle?" Delilah asked quite suprised. "You mean the one who understands our language and speak with it?"

"You know him?" Eddy and Dolly asked in suprise.

"Why yes." Delilah said smiling. "I've met him when I was young teen. He did helped me with the iniurjes I had when I was in... teen phases to say atleast. We often talk to each other when we had a time. From what I can guess he was the one who brought you here."

Before Double D could answer someone else spoke behind him and Eddy making them flinch.

"This is a sign that the end is near."

Eddy and Double D looked at the dalmatian. Unlike other pups had black with white spots. He had also a spike collar with purple color.

"This is what I've been trying to-" Goth Dalmatain wanted to say anything, but he was cutted off as Eddy grabbed his muzzle glaring a bit.

"Calm down there, gloomy boi." Eddy said looking at him deadpan. "Why don't you just sit down and relax like Yin-Yang over there."

Eddy pointed at the another pup dalmatain pup. Who is looking like yin and yang symbol, who was actually meditating trying to keep calm.

"Calm down..." The yin yang pup said trying to calm down. "Do not think about those three strangers in our house, do not... I CAN'T FIND THE INNER PEACE! AAAAAAAAH!"

Panic of this pup was sky rocket trying to find the inner peace for him was very hard to him. Eddy looked deadpan, while Double D looked worried.

"Forget I said anything..." Eddy said with deadpan expression taking off the .

"Oh dear!" Double D said as he brought the paper bag and aroma therapy kit and went to him. "Good thing I've learned about this and have neccessary things in mind."

While Double D was helping the pup who was medidating trying to find inner peace, Eddy got dirt on him when the dirty pup dalmatian came out from the ground. Which of course he has also monobrow like Ed. The dirty pup looked at covered in dirt, Eddy.

"Hello, who are you?" The dirty pup asked Eddy who looked at the pup with deadpan look.

"A boy covered in dirt." Eddy said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Hello, 'a boy covered in dirt!" Dirty pup said with goofy smile. Eddy rolled his eyes smiling, while shooking off the dirt that he got from the dirty pup. He did had a personality of monobrow he and Double D know.

'Seems like we have dog clone of Ed.'

"Looks like Rusty isn't the brightest in the shed is he." Eddy said smiling a little.

"But I am Diesel." The pup said confused. "Am I Diesel?"

Eddy snickered at that statement from that pup. He sure did had personality of his taller and gooft friend.

'Yep. Definetily a dog clone of him.' Eddy thought looking at the pup. He then heard female pups triplets as they say:

"Do we"

"Really"

"Have to"

Then they say in together:

"Live with them!?"

Eddy looked at those pups and analyzed them. There are triplets no doubt. They're colours have the same pink hue, however their stone tags are different, one has a hearts, the other diamonds and the last one have a filled circle with 'x' on it. Those colours did kinda had value as Eddy put it. He pondered a bit looking at them.

"I think I've seen you three before." He thought out loud trying to remember where did he saw them first. Those three triplets smiled.

"You must have seen us in the pictures."

"Yeah, we are the famous acting dogs,"

"The one and only."

"Triple D!"

(A.N: Sounds cliche is it? If you had watched or read some Harry Potter Books of how Fred and George acted you can clearly notice that gig in any other media, now back to the story.)

Eddy pondered for a minute before he snaps his fingers as he finally figured out when he saw them.

"Oh yeah!" Eddy exclaimed finally remembering them. "You were in that Wayne Barker or something."

Triple D was proud that someone knows. They wanted some compliments like: You are so cool actors or you had done amazing job. However to their shock and to be called disrespected, Eddy said:

"This movie sucks."

Triple D, of course were apalled this as triplets say:

"EXCUSE YOU!?"

"The story doesn't even exist," Eddy pointed out looking at them. "and CGI looked like it was made by some brat. Be gratefull they don't even understand dogs though, because your acting was horrible."

He emphasized the last part with overdramatic voice. Triple D weren't amused, unlike Dolly and some other pups as they laughed at that.

"OK," Dolly said smiling. "I'm starting to like this human."

Double D sighed at Eddy's antics.

"Eddy please..." Double D said as he came to Eddy and Triple D. He then turned to Triple D. "Sure movie sucks I admit, but you were cute there though."

Triple D on other hand huffed. Double D noted that they are quite spoiled, but maybe once they'll get along maybe they won't be. Double D looked at the others and said:

"How about we should talk about it in the living room?"

Everyone agreed as they went to the living room.

* * *

Everyone gathered in the living room - or atleast it was used to be living room as there were some beds for dogs. Ed, Double D and Eddy were sitting on the couch. On Double D's lap there is young dalmatian pup. Very young infact as she didn't have any spots. Of course the pups and adults had introduced themselves.

"Let's introduce ourselves shall we?" Double D said as he started introduce him and his friends. "My name is Eddward, but you are free to call me Double D. These two are my friends: Ed and Eddy."

Double D looked around seeing the pups and adults.

"101 Dalmatians in 101 Dalmatian Street." Double D said a outloud. "This must be Biggest coincidence atleast."

"Ed Edd n Eddy eh?" The pup named DJ with the earphones. "Does give nice sound to that."

"You two sure were busy making puppies don't ya." Eddy said with chuckle. Dolly snickered a bit, knowing this joke very well what it meant. Ed laughed at this, but Double D looked at Eddy with blush and glared at him, while Doug was rubbing back of own head a bit nervous.

"Eddy!" Double D wanted to scold him, but he was cutted off by Doug saying:

"Well some of them aren't actually mine..."

Double D, Ed and Eddy looked at them.

"Pardon my friends behaviour." Double D said to them apologizing for their friends. "I'm guessing by that words you are mixed family."

The parents nodded making Double D hit a jackpot for that. Dylan cleared his throat.

"So... How long will you stay?" Dylan asked. Double D hummed a bit in the thought.

"I'm not honestly sure-" Double D was cutted off by the phone ringing sound. He picked it up and notice that it was calling, as the face of the Marco appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Eddward." Dr. Marco said. "Is the app I made working?"

Double D chuckled at that saying:

"Yup it sure works fine, Doctor. You had stopped a conversation though."

Double D then turned the phone to the Dalmatian family to let Dr. Marco see them.

"It's been very long time since you were gone, Marco." Delilah said smiling, finally seeing her old friend.

"Yeah." Dr. Marco chuckled. "It's been long time. How are ya?"

"Oh we're doing fine. We were quite suprise to see our owners nephew with his friends, but nothing bad happend."

"What about our parents, Double D?" Ed asked a worried as he realized that. This made Double D and Eddy worried since they never told their parents, but what could they do? They were fugitives for the other kids from Cul-De-Sac.

"No need to worry." Dr. Marco assured. "I had written down the letters that you aren't kidnapped or hurt. I did added in the letter that you three are old enough to decide in your lives."

This made three Eds calm down. Honestly they were afraid they will be in trouble.

"Anyway. Aside from that it will be Eds decision to go home or stay as long as they want. Sounds bad for Dalmatians I know, but atleast I hope you two will get along."

"No need to worry, Marco. I'm sure me and my family will-"

However Delilah was cutted off, by the other voices. It was a monkey and a dog.

"You can't catch me~!" The monkey said annoying the dog.

"Why you little! GET BACK HERE!"

"Are they playing?" Ed asked, but no one answered him.

Dr. Marco facepalmed at the bickering of his dog and monkey. He looked at the Dalmatians.

"I think I will speak to you guys later." Dr. Marco said looking over. "I have to stop the two animals that can make a quite a mess."

"It's allright." Double D said assuring him. "We can wait."

Dr. Marco then disconnected from the call as he was going to try to calm monkey and his dog.

"Mom, you can't seriously let them stay!" Dylan complained. 97 siblings was one thing, but having three strangers that they've met and barely knowing them it was too much.

"Now Dylan," Delilah speak to his son with sympathetic look. "I understand that you are worried about their intentions, me too, but as of now Eddward is our acting landlord and with his friends. So we should just make best of it."

"How about set up an Agreement?" Double D said with proposal. "I think it would be best for both parties. To make sure that everyone is happy of course."

Double D looked at the window and noticed that the sky gotten dark. He checked the watch and the time was almost midnight.

"Looks like it's getting late." Double D commented as everyone noticed this too. "Do you guys have a room for us?"

"Every room is down to the dogs most likely." Dylan said

"What?" Dolly asked rudely. "Aren't we good enough for ya?"

Delilah gasped and scolded her:

"Dolly!"

Doug putted down a paw on his daughters shoulder.

"Now now, Dolly." Doug said trying to calming his daughter. "Our Landlord and his friends wants to... uuh.. Have a personal space for private reasons."

"Meh." Eddy said not caring as he stood up. "We could just sleep anywhere."

"Wait!" Dylan said as he remembers something. "There is another room. That room. A forbidden one."

All of the pups became very nervous hearing the 'forbidden room' word. Eddy was of course deadpanned , Double D on other was sceptical, but Ed... Well he enioys horror movies.

"Really?" Eddy asked with deadpan expression and with sarcasm. "How come? Is it haunted or what?"

"Oh! oh!" Ed said excitedly. " I'd love to see a ghost!"

"What- NO! It's just a room that mom and dad didn't wanted to go inside." Dylan said with shake of his own head.

Dolly looked confused at that, then spoke her version:

"Wait, My mom and dad told me this room is actually an old storage room."

Delilah and Doug looked nervous as they gave a sheepish grins while they're daughter looked like them with face saying: 'Can you explain this?'. Doug wanted starting to explain as he say:

"Well you see-"

"Oh, Look what a time!" Delilah said with a cough to segway the conversation. "It's time to show his landlord and his friends a place to stay in!"

With all of that they went to see the room that Ed, Edd n Eddy* will live in. Double D was trying to find best key to open the door.

"Curses those multiple keys..." Double D said outloud quite frustrated until he finally found it and opened the door. Everyone now could finally see what was inside. It was a bedroom of the human.

The room had walls with grey and darker spots. There was wooden floor with grey and white carpet on it. On they're left it was red wardrobe and brown desk. On the left wall there was a mirror. On the desk there was a picture. On they're right there was a bookshelfs, on the third one there was a golden feather. It is must be some award. There was also Bed with Blue coverlet. Next to the bed there was a light coloured drawer. Beetwen two walls and next to the window there was a Big TV. So that they could watch it.

Double D came inside noticing that everything was in dust. He came to the desk and grabbed the picture, then cleaned up the dust that was on it. It was young little Double D with suit next to his parents.

"It must be my aunts room." Double D concluded as he putted down the picture. "I think we should clean all the dust here."

"No kidding." Eddy agreed with him as he puffed the dust out and accidently hit the Eds nose.

"A...Aaaaah..." Ed was about to sneeze. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

With a big sneeze everyone gets dirty by the dust. It was on everyone. Eddy, Double D and some other pups were coughing the dust while, Ed goofily said:

"Gesundheit."

"Well great job, lumpy." Eddy said sarcasticly.

* * *

As everyone went back to sleep. The room was finally cleaned up. Double D was laying on his bed, while his friends Ed and Eddy were laying on the floor with a sleeping bags on them. Double D wasn't actually sleeping in fact he was thinking. It was truly quite suprise to see the pups. He was kinda worried though. Dolly and Dylan didn't seem to be fine and dandy with them.

"Eddy?" Double D asked while looking at the ceiling. "Are you asleep?"

"...What's up?" Eddy asked with a Yawn.

"You know Eddy I honestly I am happy there."

"So am I, sockhead."

"Yes well. Not that kind of happy. Remember that I am single child with no siblings right? I felt kinda lonesome in the house where the cul-de-sac was..."

"I know that man. My parents come often, but none of them are actually care. I mean... For crying out loud! They favouritse Sarah instead of both her and Ed. That's not fair!"

"Agreed Eddy. It is kinda of sad that some parents can be quite crucial with favouritism. Plus your parents show only physical punishment instead of just being grounded. Don't forget that Ed's parents had done to his room when he was grounded."

Eddy rolled his eyes. Knowing pretty well what happend

"Yeah I know that episode. Well our parents aren't there. So it's fine."

Double D sighed. Knowing fully well that his parents sure had gave him a hard time. Even kids at school were mockering him. Maybe because of his own brother? Eddy might have took that idea. Since how did he know how to make his own El Mongo Stink bomb? Maybe it's coincidence. He wasn't sure.

"Let's go to sleep." Double D said as he started to fall asleep. "Goodnight, Eddy."

"Yeah whatever." Eddy said in return as he too is falling asleep.

* * *

I think this is the chapter.

* - Yes this does get a ring a bell. Atleast for others.

Now I can tell some people expected a bit of reaction to 101 dalmatian pups, but I thought it will be allright to cut it short for my own reasons.

Now what do you think about this chapter? Did you like it? Leave a Review for a comment!


	3. Getting Along Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for Eds to get along with all pups in 101 Dalmatian Street! Wonder how will they handle it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue 101 Ed Street. I will only rewrite chapter 2 in the future.

Eddy had woken up with a yawn as the morning came with an alarm clock. Until Double D had woken up as well, Eddy had stood up and looked at Double D.

"Mornin' Double D." Eddy said groggily as he was still tired.

"Good Morning Eddy" Double D said with a yawn.

Eddy grumbled. If he honestly wasn't tired he could at least wake up and dress up in the morning. He then realizes something that they might need to change a bit. Since they were in London. Eddy noticed that some people wear different clothing.

"We should change our clothes."

Eddy came to Ed, who was still sleeping like a baby drolling. Eddy then shake him saying:

"Wake up Lumpy!"

After Eddy stopped shaking him, Ed was in daze he looked around confused before noticing Eddy and Double D.

"Hey guys!" Ed said smiling goofily as Eddy let him go.

"Come on, boys!" Eddy said as he went to the wardrobe that they left clothes there. "We have to grab some clothes for a new looks!"

"You mean... Those clothes were we purchased?" Double D asked.

"Yeah!" Eddy answered as he rummaged, trying to find the best clothes for them. "We had the oldest clothing for 10 running shows. At Least in this fanfiction we can get some!"

"Yay! New clothes for us Double D!" Ed said joyfully raising his arms and Double D smiled a bit. They sure have been a lot in those clothes, unlike in fall or winter where they and other kids of cul de sac were using the warmer clothes in those seasons. They looked at Eddy as he finally found some clothes for them.

"Allright guys! Let's put those on!"

* * *

Few minutes later...

Most of the pups were asleep, Dylan was making breakfast for them and they're parents. He was still wary about those three Eds. He wasn't sure if he could trust them. Sure they found out yesterday that Dr. Marco Dolittle is someone that his mother knew. Maybe they don't look that bad. Maybe it is for the best-

"THE LAST ONE IS AN ROTTEN EGG!"

"NOT A CHANCE LUMPY!"

The voices of Eddy and Ed had distracted his train of thoughts and he paused making breakfast and checked. Noticing that those two humans were racing down, but the small Ed jumped on the big one and rolled down from the stairs. Dylan didn't get so lucky as he tried to dodge, but to no avail as Ed and Eddy had landed on top of Dylan. Double D was getting back and noticed Dylan was under the two Eds. Not to mention some of the other pups were awake by sudden voices and sounds.

"Oh DEAR!" Double D exclaimed as he went to check on the poor dalmatian, worried that they might have hurt him while they were 'racing'. "Are you three allright?"

Eddy sit down as he rubbed his head groaning getting off from Dylan:

"Oh my head..."

Ed on other hand stood up exclaimed:

"Let's do it again!"

Double D rolled his eyes as he helped Dylan to stand up.

"Thanks, Double D." Dylan said as he stood up thanks to Edd and took a good look at them. He noticed that they have different attire now.

Ed was having a different jacket. On the chest area his jacket is green light while on the down there is a darker colour of green. The same light green colour is on the sleeves hem. Aside from the jacket he also wears a faint red colored shirt with a snarling black wolf with red eyes. His shirt's neck hem is light pink coloured. His pants were black with three stripes and his shoes are black. He also has very dark green fingerless gloves.

On Double D still wears the same hat however, there were some differences in his clothing. He wears a Sport Shirt which is gradient of orange and red from top to down. On the sides of the arms where there were short sleeves (Like in any other shirts in our real life) there were lines on the sides to the sleeves. Even under arms on body as well. His shorts were the same colour however it is darker tone while there are also rings on the end of pants. Still has red socks, but a bit bleak. He also has Blue violet shoes. Like Ed he has fingerless gloves, but the colour is dark brown.

Eddy however has a quite unique outfit on him, which makes Dylan a bit curious how come. He had a sleeveless hoodie with a zip, white and red. On the left side of his chest there is a thunder sign. On the outside of the sleeveless hoodie there was a shirt. Dylan could tell it had the same colours like polo shirts however the difference here is that it wasn't polo shirt don't have button collar. The only thing he could tell was just some yellow colored shirt and purple sleeves hem and a neck hem. His pants were a colour of greyish blue pants with one stripe on each side of the pants. His shoes were red colored while straps had the same colour but darker, with black midsole and outsole. He also has fingerless gloves just like the other two. However, they're colour is different. On the back of his hands there were orange while on his open palms had brown like colour. On his left wrist he has a silver watch. He also has white socks not to mention.

"Are those new clothes...?" Dylan asked quite curious

"Yeah," Eddy replied smiling with pride. "though I had also made a little bit of my own attire. Pretty cool right?"

Double D rolled his eyes clearly knowing full well his behaviour. Dylan also rolled his eyes, having that similar thing from Dolly or Clarissa - Dolly's enemy and someone who hates dalmatians calling them ruff-raffs, but unlike Clarissa Eddy didn't seem to be hating them. Although he admits that he isn't like that type of showing his pride.

"Right..." Dylan said with a deadpan expression. "Anyhow I'm gonna make breakfast for pups."

"Well I think me and my friends can make some breakfast for ourselves." Double D said.

"No kidding..." Eddy commented as he went with Double D and Ed to the kitchen.

"Breakfast for Ed!" Ed said as he followed the other two Eds.

While Ed Edd n Eddy were making some pancakes. Dylan was taking care with bowls with a kibble for the dalmatian siblings. It wasn't that bad, but he kinda wished Dolly could also help up.

Some minutes later…

Ed, Double D and Eddy had finished making breakfast and went to the dinning room to join the Dalmatian family. Ed had a bigger portion of pancakes than the other two. So to summarize the amount of pancakes Eddy has 3, Double D 2, while Ed has 12.

"I wonder," Dylan said looking at Double D. "Why do you humans eat so slowly?"

Delilah Double D looked at Dylan while taking a part of pancake with a fork and said:

"If you must know we had to eat slowly so that we won't get weight that fast or to choke on it."

Dylan was quite surprised to hear that. He never actually thought that humans had to eat slowly so that they could eat properly and healthy. Did humans have different eating habits than dogs and animals alike?

However that train of thought was disrupted by Dolly, who just only groaned not understanding human culture.

"Do you have some manners though?" Use your mouth instead of the fork if you eat."

"Okey Dokey!" Ed said joyfully putting down a fork and then - no joke - he lifted his plate of 12 pancakes (1 bitten one included) opening his mouth wide and letting all pancakes flow inside his wide open mouth.

This was quite a shocker to everyone, except for Eds, who knew about how Ed is very silly, but also know how much he could eat. Dawkins shocked said 'Oh kibbles...' before he fainted.

"What a lump." Eddy commented as Ed munches.

"Why thank you, Eddy." Ed said with goofy smile before gulping it.

Dylan was more likely shocked just as Dolly and other pups in the dinning room not to mention they're parents. They were quite suprised to see it, but mostly they were worried that Ed might gag to it. It was quiet before Dolly decided to say something.

"Uh... I actually meant eat like us dogs, but seems fair..."

"Is he... Always like this...?" Dylan asked Double D shocked and a bit scared to see it.

"Trust me..." Double D began with deadpan expression. "You'll get used to those shenanigans for some time."

* * *

Now after they finished eating the dinner, Delilah and Doug informed Eds that they'll going to work before they left.

"Well let's take those bowls and dishes and wash them." Double D suggested as Dylan agreed with him.

"Allright Ed and I will just watch some TV." Eddy said as he and Ed went to the living room, before they were stopped by Double D.

"Oh no you don't, mister. Even though it's my house doesn't mean you can't help me with some chores."

"What!?" Eddy yelled shock. "Oh come on Give me a break, sockhead!"

"You two have been just nothing more than just lazing around, atleast you could just help me up."

"Can I atleast play with pups please?" Ed said with puppy eyes. Double D couldn't help but feel a bit overwhelmed by it, but he sighed and nodded causing Ed to be happy and went to play with pups.

"Lucky him..." Eddy muttered, before he and Double D helped Dylan

Double D with Eddy took the bowls and dishes to the sink in the kitchen so that he could wash with Dylan. Double D noticed that there are toys for dogs in dishwasher.

"Uh Dylan?" Double D said looking at Dylan. "Why there are chewtoys in washing machine?"

Dylan only shrugged saying:

"That might be idea for the pups to wanting to play with them later."

Double D sighed as he putted the dishes to the other side.

"I guess we'll just let it slide..."

Eddy only groaned with annoyance thinking it will be a long day to do it.

* * *

After Eddy, Double D and Dylan finally finished cleaning the dishes. They didn't do it with chewtoys since Dylan told them that they would also react to them like the same way with a trigger word.

Eddy was laying on a sofa relaxing as his hands were behind the head. Dylan had told them that he could just do the cleaning the floor with vaccum cleaner. Athough Eddy wasn't against that so that he could also relax, Double D seems a bit worried for him. Knowing that he probably was doing chores all by himself. Dylan reassured him that he could do it, while Double D and Eddy could just give a rest.

_Seems so good so far._

Eddy was laying for about 12 minutes until he became bored and decided to check on Ed trying to find something interesting

Double D was intriqued by the inventions that Dawkins made. He never expected this pup with such age could make this. Sure Double D had made a lot of inventions in his age aswell, but think about it.

"I must say" Double D started to comment. "I had no clue you could make those inventions like that. It is intriquing."

"Thanks for complement, Double D." Dawkins said while he was sitting on a couch. "I'm the only repair man, scientist and not to mention enginner in this family."

"My. So you're the one who thought about making inventions?"

"Most of them yes, but some of them were the ones that were requested by Dylan. I'm his sidekick after all."

"I'm guessing you're the only one who makes those inventions."

Dawkins nodded in reply. He had done a lot of inventions for Dylan and the other pups it was tiring to make them. Double D noticed this and decided to tell him about it.

"You know," Double D began. "I've made also my own inventions on Eddy's requests like you do with Dylan."

Dawkins looked at him suprised.

"Really?" Dawkins asked Double D, earning a nod from him. He never expected him to be an enginner like him.

Double D then began telling him about the inventions that he made in the past. Most of them were the scams so that they could earn money, such as the city made of cardboards or the bike Kevin wanted, but it sadly felled apart and many other inventions that he made for the profit. However Double D made some of the inventions for himself and also for friends such as an Elevation Boots, which did helped Eddy being taller. Unfortunately was destroyed by Kankers who were playing with a remote and also destroying the boots in the process.

"This seems a lot inventions you've made in the past." Dawkins commented, earning nod from Double D. "Still I don't get why would you scam other kids. I mean you guys have own home and you could sell just the things that you weren't used."

"Well you see there are few reasons for this." Double D said explaining him. "First, some kids in our cul de sac wanted to something that they really want in their lifes. As I mention Kevin wanted to buy that bike we made yes? Then that's what he and some other kids who were into bikes would buy a cool or amazing to say atleast. The second reason is that our garage sales didn't helped us getting rich as we were outcast there completely and according to Eddy they want something exciting and thrilling."

"What about the reason of earning money." Dawkins asked making Double D day dreaming about the sweetest thing that they could taste in their mouth.

"The only thing that kid would taste in their mouth..." Double D said as he holding his own hands close to himself. His mouth drolled a bit. "Jawbreaker, a tasty one candy every kid wanted..."

Dawkins noticed that Double D really meant what he said. They do enioy this sweet that humans eat. He doesn't know why would they be into it, but it's their food after all. They continued to talk for some hours about inventions and some theories.

* * *

Ed was having great fun with other pups. Ed was playing tag with them as he chased one of the pups in other to make him 'it'. Though he was strong he didn't wanted to hurt them so he lightly pats them, Double D told him to do that in other not getting them any harm.

Eddy came outside in the backyard just out of curiousity and trying to get out of the boredom as he thought back inside the house.

"Whats up, Shorty." Dolly said teasingly making Eddy groan with Irritation.

"First of all Floppy," Eddy began saying. "I just wanted to check on Ed to see what he was doing because I was bored to death. And second can you stop calling me Shorty already?!"

"Hmm... Nope." Dolly said with a smirk. Making Eddy frown.

"Geez..." Eddy muttered. This is going to be in forever until she decide to call him Short-neck or whatever nickname fit for him.

"Hey Eddy! Look!"

Dolly and Eddy looked at the place where Ed's voice came and noticed Ed who was bouncing on a trampoline. He was having fun on it.

"I can jump high!" Ed laughed in joy as he jumped on the trampoline over and over again.

"Ah come on Ed!" Dolly said. "Try do it More higher!"

"Yeah!" Eddy agreed for a first time in his life with the adrenaline Dalmatian. "Come on, Lumpy! Do it higher!"

"Okey dokey!" Ed said with a smile as he gets off from the trampoline and proceeds to get on top of the tree house. At first Eddy, Dolly and other pups were confused why on he went to the tree house before they realized that he plans to jump on the trampoline. However actually they REALIZED he was on top and jumped on a trampoline. With a cartoony logic when he landed on trampoline it sprunged then shooted Ed towards the sky VERY HIGH.

"Woaaah, that's high!" Dolly said amazed.

"You can say that again!" Eddy said smiling in big joy.

The other pups were also amazed and suprised to see Ed flying away so high up until he eventually was falling making Eddy, Dolly and other pups fear that might squashed them so they took steps back from the way that he could land.

"INCOMING!" Ed yelled before landing to the ground making his small cartoony shaped-like crator. Making the ground shake after the impact nonetheless. Ed's head shows up from the crator smiling. "I'm ok!"

Eddy looked deadpan as he knew that this happens to him all the time in his life with not to mention Double D. Dolly was suprised to see Ed unharmed. Most of the pups were also suprised or should you say shocked to say atleast. They've never seen Ed could make ground shaking after landing.

"Woaaah man..." Dolly said waked up from the shock looking at Eddy. "Was he always like this...?"

"Trust me," Eddy replied with deadpan face. "If you've spend some time with him you could atleast know what his brain can do."

Dolly was about ask what he meant until Dylan came over quickly.

"What just happend!?" He asked his siblings very scared and worried. He was tottally in panic. He was followed by Double D who was only a bit worried, but expression of his could tell that he knows what happend. "I felt the ground shake and I thought the things in the house will fell! Can someone explain?!"

"Chill, star dog." Eddy said as he points at his dumb friend who was smiling goofily. "It was lumpy who caused the ground shake after he land."

Dylan was about say something like how ridiculous it is that Ed would make some sort of thing such as this, however Dolly interrupt her brother saying:

"He's not lying bro. We had witnessed it."

His siblings that were in the backyard explained in detail about what happend. Not much detail, but they did atleast gave an confirmation that did happen. Dylan sigh in defeat getting to know that they are witness and nothing to discuss about it.

"So Double D," Dylan said looking at sock-headed human. "why don't we show you around candem town?"

"I don't see why not." Double D said with a smile. "We could start with a park-"

"Park?"

Eddy and Double D hearing the pups saying it have one thing that popped into their minds and Dolly could also mention with a smile:

"Trigger word!"

At with that Avalanche of pups took Eds chanting 'Park' all over again and wenting to the destination that all pups wanted... A park of course.

* * *

At first I wanted to write a full, but I decided to make 2 parts of the chapter.

The reasons are exams and wanting to write it quick and simple. I hope you understand. Anyway hope you like this part of the chapter!

Also I decided to continue and in a future maybe I'll rewrite the chapter 2

Write a review of what you think.


End file.
